


Taste

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga asks Daichi for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Daichi sat in bed, listening to Suga singing to their twins over the baby monitor. It was three in the morning, and the babies were hungry. Since Suga had given birth to twins, he was making a lot more milk than the average male omega would with a single child. Daichi loved the changes in Suga’s body, his omegan breasts were almost always tender and swollen.

Tonight wasn’t any different. 

Once the babies were asleep again, Suga laid himself over Daichi’s lap with a teasing smile, “Daichi…” he called his alpha’s name in a soft, breathy voice. Suga fanned a hand over his chest, and glanced down at his erect nipples which were dripping small drops of milk, “They’re still full, Daichi.”

However, tonight Suga was feeling a little more playful than usual.

With his thumb, Daichi wiped up some of his omega’s milk and took a taste, he smiled, “Why do you always taste so good?” 

Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga, his hand cupped one of his omega’s breasts and gently massaged it. Milk leaked down over Daichi’s hand and over Suga’s side and onto their bed sheets. Smiling, Daichi pulled his mouth away from Suga’s lips and repositioned himself over his omega’s other breast. Suga gasped, feeling the hot inside of his alpha’s mouth latch onto his tit. 

Daichi drank down Suga’s milk, thick sweet milk. Suga gasped sharply, he wanted to shout but he didn’t want to wake his sleeping babies. His whole body was still sensitive from giving birth, and Daichi’s touch was unhinging him. One of Daichi’s hands hand wandered downward playfully stroked the inside of his hole.

Holding back a moan, Suga arched his back panting his alpha’s name in a whisper. Daichi peered up at him, he pulled Suga down and kissed at his neck. As much as he wanted to fuck Suga in that moment, he held himself back. He was afraid of hurting his omega, since he was still recovering from childbirth and therefore sensitive.

“Did you like the way my milk tastes?”

Daichi licked the mark of their bond, and answered, “I love how all of you tastes.”


End file.
